Experimentation
by ZeroLilyXXVIII
Summary: Rachel and Noel spend the night in bed together. Unable to sleep, Rachel decides to talk to Noel to pass the time and let her tire enough to sleep. Is it going to go nicely, considering how shy Noel is? This story takes place in the setting we used for Heralding The Lost Lamb.


**Author Notes**:

**HELLO! Welcome to another fic of ours with more Rachel and Noel in it! The following fic contains highly suggestive themes as well as full frontal nudity so if you do not feel comfortable with stuff, we suggest you turn around right now. Other than that, this is Yuri we wrote. We hope you enjoy it! And this time, there should be much less frequent tense switching. -IXResoleon **

**Sup, people? Again, proofread it. If you find any errors, please tell us in a review. I'm no good at proofreadin', and I'm tryin' my best. We hope you enjoy our second Yuri. - AceThompson17**

* * *

**Story: Experimentation **

Noel is lying on the right side of the bed, facing away from Rachel. Rachel is lying to Noel's left, facing the ceiling. Both girls seems to be struggling to fall asleep. Rachel takes a deep breath and glances over at Noel. Her bare back that is exposed due to the way her outfit is designed seems to have catch her attention. "Hmm...may I trouble you for a question?"

Noel slowly turns herself over to face the young girl. "What is it?"

Rachel seems to be frowning at Noel's attire. "Why do you have such an exposing outfit on? You are liable to get a cold."

Noel never minds her outfit, but now that she thinks of it, Rachel does have a point. "Eh? Um, it's the uniform that was assigned to me..."

"...Are you also assigned to not wear undergarments under that outfit also?" Rachel asks while raising an eyebrow.

Noel's face flushes red. It is certainly unexpected to hear such a question come from such a sophisticate like Rachel. "W-what?!"

"What? I am merely asking a question...do you not have undergarments underneath that rather sketchy outfit?" Rachel makes her question more demanding to answer.

Noel doesn't want to keep on this particular topic, especially with her being uncomfortable. "Um... I..." Noel stutters several times. Rachel continues to gaze at Noel with an eyebrow raised. "...Hmm?"

Noel feels a fever coming on in her face. "_What should I tell her? I... didn't know that she'll see it..._" She thinks for an answer for a moment. "I... I... I don't know what an undergarment is." "_I guess this one will save me..._" She mentally gulped in fear.

Rachel frowns at the poorly constructed lie that Noel conjures. "...Is this your idea of jesting?"

Noel can't avert herself from Rachel's gaze. Her face still maintains its tone or red. "N-no. If I know... I'm already wearing one."

Rachel can see right through Noel's guise. "...So you are telling me you wear no such thing underneath your sketchy outfit?"

Noel knows she has been caught. "Um..." "_She didn't buy it... Oh no..._"

Rachel presses her advantage on Noel. "...You are frantically formulating a lie. I dislike liars..."

Noel doesn't want to be punished. "I'm sorry... Uh... I don't know why I'm not wearing one..."

Rachel quickly looks at Noel up and down before talking. "...I speculated that you were not wearing any undergarments because of the lack of a bra strap on your back that's heavily exposed."

"Um... no bra... fits me... because... my bosom is too small to wear one..." Noel's face flushes heavily upon her statement.

"...Is that so? The same can be said for me. In fact, I know mine is smaller than yours." Rachel says with a raised eyebrow.

Noel feebly nods. "Y-yeah, but you're...smaller than me...you're fine. But to me... it's... it's different..." She says, trying to justify something.

Rachel doesn't see what Noel is getting at. "...And I'm supposed to be ashamed about that? How so?"

Noel starts to fidget with her fingers while staring at them. "Well... because... I'm taller...and I'm not a young girl..."

A small vein pops in Noel's head. Is it not obvious to Noel that she is a vampire? "...Are you aware of the fact that I am more than 750 years older than you?"

"Huh? What? R-really?" Noel asks, astonishes.

Rachel frowns at Noel. "What? Do you not know your vampire biology?"

Noel isn't that much into mythical creatures. Vampires included. "Um... Not really..."

Rachel is slightly offended at Noel's lack of knowledge but she figures she can dismiss this error by Noel. "At any rate, age does not matter. Be proud of what you have, regardless of your size."

Noel admits to herself that hearing Rachel say that to her is a bit of a confidence booster. "T-thanks, Miss..."

Rachel is getting tired of hearing Noel call her that. Quite frankly, she feels old being called like that. "Oh and formalities are not needed. You may merely address me as Rachel."

Noel nods slowly. "Okay, Rachel." Noel feels slightly excited just calling a vampire who is centuries older than herself by her first name. "Um... Rachel? You can't sleep, can you?"

Rachel sighs. "I admit it is so. And I know it's the same with you."

"Yeah... I can't sleep well..." Noel looks down.

Rachel takes a deep breath. Then, it crosses her mind that they have digresses from the topic of conversation. "Noel...let us continue our main topic of conversation. Why did you not bother to properly wear any undergarments underneath your outfit at least?"

The question has catches her off-guard. Her eyes pops a bit as she makes a small noise. "B-because..." "_I thought we moved on with that topic?!_" She is getting more nervous at Rachel about their topic.

Rachel tries to reassure her that they are safe from prying eyes. "...It is only us in this room. There is no need to fret about anything."

Noel brings herself together and finally answers the question honestly. "Because...undergarments makes me feel uncomfortable..."

Now this is interesting to Rachel. She meets a girl that justifies not wearing any underwear because of the uncomfortable feeling that goes along with it: a reason that Rachel herself also uses. "Interesting. I have the same mindset as you. I loathe the undergarment. It often feels tight in private spots."

Noel almost gasps. Rachel agrees with her? She almost doesn't believe it but Rachel do mention her hatred for the undergarment. "Y-yes! And... no undergarments that I own fits perfectly for me."

Rachel attempts to identify Noel. "Hmm...you just might be my size. I'll share a secret with you. I have no undergarments on underneath these bloomers I'm wearing."

Noel's eyes widens slightly. She is caught off guard by Rachel's secret. "Eh? R-really?"

"Yes. But as for you, your outfit is far too sketchy to not wear anything underneath. You'll attract many stares." Rachel states.

Noel nods in agreement. "That's why many men stare at me..."

Rachel gives a sympathy frown to Noel. "Oh dear...those louts must really desire your physical presence, then."

Noel sighs sadly. "But I don't want to wear one. I can't move freely while wearing them."

"Your style of combat is hindered by them. Am I right?"

Noel nods. "Y-yes, that's right..."

Rachel curls an index finger toward Noel to signal to her. "...Learn your face in this way..."

"Huh? Okay..."

Noel slowly scoots her head close to Rachel. Once she is close enough, Rachel puts her hand on Noel's cheek and softly strokes it. "You are far more beautiful than you make yourself ought to be."

Noel can't believe what Rachel is telling her. She is beautiful? She admits to herself that it has been a long time since she is called beautiful, almost too long. "W-what? I'm not that... beautiful, Rachel. I-in fact, you are more beautiful than me."

Rachel continues to stroke Noel's face very gently. "Nay. Comparing yourself to me is irrelevant. Every girl has an inner beauty that cannot be emulated. Your inner beauty is no different. Your beauty cannot be matched, nor can it be replicated. There is no need to feel insecure about yourself; you are special, little girl..."

Noel feels as though she can accept herself as beautiful after hearing Rachel, a normally critical girl says it to her. "O-okay... thank you, Rachel..."

Rachel gives a small whisper to Noel while still stroking her face. "...It's alright...sit up...if you will."

Noel silently obeys Rachel's command and sits up on the bed. Rachel gets up from her side of the bed and then crawls to Noel's front, placing her delicate hands on Noel's slender hips.

Noel gets startled by Rachel's hands on her hips. She grabs Rachel's hands to keep them from moving. "R-Rachel? What are you doing?"

Rachel sighs and frowns at Noel. "I merely planned to strip you of your shirt but you wear this ridiculously explicit outfit."

"S-strip me off?" She asks while having her hands still on Rachel's.

Rachel continues to frown at her. "I am tired of seeing your muscles so tense. It does no good for your health if you are stressed at every second. In short, I want to give you a massage."

Noel feels a slight sense of relief from Rachel saying that. Knowing her, Rachel will not lie about that. "A... massage? Sure, Rachel... Thank you..."

Noel's chest starts to warm up slightly with a sense of a newfound attachment towards Rachel. "_Rachel is so nice to me... I wonder what makes her like that... It feels like, I wanted to be protected by her... help me when I need help... She may be mean sometimes, but she does care for me...after all..._"

Noel lets go of her grip on Rachel's hands, allowing her to do what she wants to originally. She stares straight at Rachel's ruby eyes as if she is hypnotized as she raises her hands to help Rachel remove the outfit over her head, revealing her completely naked. "_I'm not ashamed to show myself to her... because she thought me one thing: I don't have to be ashamed at who I am. Flat chested or not, I'm still beautiful._"

"On your stomach...Noel..." Rachel softly commands.

Noel slowly lies down on her back, then slowly flips over to lie down on her stomach. "_I know that... I can trust her and I need to relax..._" She lets out a deep breath to help herself relax. She feels Rachel's graceful touch massaging her slender back. It feels very comforting to her. "_It feels so relaxing... Her hands are so soft..._"

Rachel speaks softly while continuing to massage Noel's back. "You have no need to feel embarrassed about your beauty. You are unique..."

Noel nods in agreement while relaxing. "T-thank you... Rachel..."

After a few more minutes of massaging her back, Rachel slowly flips Noel over to her front side that is now facing the ceiling. Noel quickly covers herself using the sheets. "Rachel? W-what are you doing?"

"Let yourself go...little girl...and relax..." Rachel says in a cool, commanding tone. She gently removes Noel's hands that are holding the sheets, revealing her small bosom. "You are safe with me..."

"Y-yes... I am safe with you..." Noel repeats while relaxing herself.

Rachel removes the blanket, revealing Noel's entire naked body. She looks at the blonde's slender body up and down and then slowly, with both her cool and commanding hands, softly strokes her delicate skin. She almost feels privileged to behold such beauty. "...You are a magnificent creation, Noel...truly a sight to behold..."

Noel is so flattered at Rachel's remarks. "T-thanks... Rachel..."

Rachel leans her face into Noel while softly stroking her skin. Noel's body is immobilized for an odd reason to her. The blonde can only blush deeply as she saw Rachel's face floating closer and closer to her. "R-Rachel?"

Rachel stops once their lips are mere centimeters apart. "Forgive me...I have been seduced by you..."

Noel gasps while her eyes widens in surprise. "R-Rachel? S-seduced?! I... didn't do anything!"

It is Rachel's turn to play the seductive one. She speaks in a soft whisper while slowly closing her eyes. "It's your innocence...you look like such a porcelain doll..."

Noel has no clue what Rachel is talking about. Is she a doll? Really? "I-innocence? Doll?"

Rachel continues to speak in that tempting, soft tone. "Will it not feel nice to you?" She moves her lips even closer toward Noel's lips. Her lips are practically touching the blonde's lips with the current closeness.

Noel feels herself growing weak. "Um... I don't know..."

Rachel softly growls at Noel's indecision. Rachel wants an answer. "Come, now...don't keep me in suspense..."

Noel gulps. "Are you sure... that you will not punish me?"

"...I am the one advancing on you...so you shouldn't feel as though you'll be punished..." Rachel thinks that she will have her prey at last.

"A-alright..." Noel succumbs to her longing to kiss Rachel. She closes her eyes and awaits their lips to collide.

Rachel giggles as she slowly starts to close in on the remaining little distance between their lips "So you did...want our lips together..."

Before Noel could reply to Rachel, she feels the brushing of Rachel's incredibly soft lips against hers. Her eyes fly open as her chest explodes from the inside. Rachel maintains the kiss for a few more seconds before parting their lips. Noel can't do anything but blink rapidly while looking straight at Rachel.

Rachel returns her gaze with a hint of suspense. "Calm yourself...or did you not enjoy it?

Noel feels her own lips to find any trace of Rachel's. "Um... I did enjoyed it... your lips are so soft..."

Rachel gives a slight smirk. "...I am flattered. My thanks to thee."

Noel can capture a sense of loving compassion from Rachel. She lightly smiles at her. "You're welcome, Rachel... I hope... that you enjoyed it too..."

Rachel sighs and frowns at Noel. "Well of course I did...but your lips were trembling with fear."

The naked blonde doesn't want to see Rachel looking down. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be scared..."

Rachel conjures an idea in her head to help her gain confidence. She is going to MAKE Noel kiss her until she is capable of doing it without fear and with passion. "Then allow me to ease your fears..."

Noel nods. "Please... T-thanks..."

Rachel closes her eyes. Her lips are one inch away from Noel once again. "You move your lips this time. It'll help boost whatever little confidence you have."

"O-okay..." Noel lifts her head toward Rachel and clumsily plants a kiss on Rachel's lips. It only a lasts for a second before Noel quickly plops her head back down on the pillow.

Rachel smiles at Noel with her eyes still closed. "That wasn't a bad attempt at all. Keep going..."

Noel nods with her eyes still closed as well. "Alright..." She lifts her head once again to have their lips meet softly.

Rachel decides to lend Noel some support. She softly holds the naked blonde's head still and gently presses it in her direction to keep Noel's lips in place as well as slightly deepening the kiss. Noel's kissing starts to become continuous.

Rachel can tell that Noel is gaining some confidence. Soon, she starts returning the kiss by moving her lips against the rhythm of Noel's. "That's better..." Rachel slowly starts to stroke Noel's bare naked skin near her small breast area.

Noel is starting to become immersed in the kiss. She lets out a noise, signaling her enjoyment. "... Rachel... It feels... so good..." Noel presses her lips further against Rachel's, deepening the kiss, making it have a hint of passion. Noel can practically taste the lips of Rachel. She recognizes the flavor the same as the tea that she drank earlier with Rachel back at the Rose Garden. "Mmm... you taste so sweet, Rachel..."

Rachel lets out a muffled giggle. "You seem to be managing nicely now..."

The kiss lasts for quite a while. From time to time, their tongues lightly touches one another and each other's lips. Sometimes, there are noises of passion and enjoyment as well as the intertwining of what little saliva that are on their lips. Noel feels as though all of her troubles and all of her fears are non-existent...because she was experiencing this moment with Rachel. Is it because she knows that Rachel is a supernaturally powerful being and that she can trust her? Just for a split second, a thought crosses her mind. This thought is enough to make Noel softly pull away from Rachel. "Rachel... I wonder... why are we doing this?"

Rachel slowly wipes her mouth off with her arm. "Perhaps we wanted to experiment... More importantly, do you feel more courageous now?"

Noel nods. "Y-yes... I do."

Rachel gives a light smirk once more. "Good." She gives out a rather prolonged yawn. "It seems as though I've finally exhausted myself."

Noel feels pretty tired herself. "Me too... Um... Good night, Rachel."

A question crosses through Noel's mind. She gulps at the thought, fearing that she will make her mad. "R-Rachel? Would you like to... do it again... sometime?"

Rachel crawls back to her side of the bed. "If you feel like you could...you merely need to say the word...but please do so in private."

Noel wants to know if Rachel will want it also. "But... will you enjoy it when we do it again?"

Rachel only gives a smirk. "...Perhaps. Now this is intriguing. Why are you questioning my enjoyment in our lips engaging?"

Noel for once, doesn't seem fazed at a question asks by Rachel. "I'm just curious... because I definitely enjoy it, Rachel..."

"...Then that's all that matters." Rachel says in an effort to end the conversation.

Noel feels as though her question isn't answered. "Huh? How about you?"

Rachel is the one running from questions this time. "...Do not toy with me, Noel. Would you like your clothes back?"

Noel doesn't want to make Rachel feel uncomfortable so she reluctantly let Rachel off and instead answers Rachel's question. "No... I'm comfortable..."

Rachel smirks again at Noel. "You are fine sleeping naked?"

Noel nods her head. She's been seen and kissed by Rachel so she feels comfortable sleeping next to Rachel naked. "Y-yes... and I trust you..."

Rachel's curiosity gains the best of her yet again. "Hmm...I have always wondered how it would be to have a naked sleeping partner..." With no warning, she starts unbuttoning her shirt.

Noel's face flushes as she turns away. She still isn't comfortable enough seeing someone strip in front of her. "J-just tell me when you're done..."

After a few seconds pass, Rachel no longer has her nightgown and her bloomers on. She is naked along with Noel. "I am finished...you may look."

Noel turns around on the bed to see Rachel on her side of the bed, naked. She can see the full front of her body perfectly, up and down. "Um... Rachel? Are you sure... that I can look at your... naked body?"

Rachel puts the blanket back over her and Noel. "You have my consent, Noel. If you didn't you would have been fried by my lightning by now."

Noel sighs lightly. "R-right..." In her mind, she is admiring Rachel's build. _"Her body... looks perfect..."_ Noel closes her eyes. "Good night, Rachel... thanks for letting me stay here..."

Rachel, now naked as well, softly holds Noel's hand underneath the sheets. "...The pleasure is all mine...Noel. I will be with you...in your dreams. Sleep soundly...my dear..."

Noel gently squeezes Rachel's hand, not wanting to let her hand go. "Thank you..." "_I feel... so safe and secure... when I'm with Rachel. She will never leave me alone, I know it. I trust her to take care of me... to protect me from harm... She helps me gather more courage... I'm very thankful to her. I feel warm whenever I'm with her... Rachel is fun to be with...and she really cares for me... and I'm thankful for that... I hope that she enjoys my company and our time together... because I really enjoyed it..._"

The two of them fall asleep while squeezing each other's hand dearly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you liked it that much then good for you! Peace! I don't have much to say, do I? *Grin* -IXResoleon**

**Okay... admit it, that was a bit sweet. :P Okay... so uh, we hope you look forward to our stuff! - AceThompson17**

**Credits**

**IXResoleon as Rachel Alucard**

**AceThompson17 as Noel Vermillion**

**Title and summary done by AceThompson17**

**Story-telling done by IXResoleon**

**Proofread done by AceThompson17**


End file.
